extermination_relicfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Nonaka
|romaji = Nonaka Yuki |nicknames = Princess Yuki Yuki-neechan (by Kurumi and Takashi) |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 16 (Arc 1 & 2) 17 (Arc 3, 4 & 5) 18 (Arc 6) |birth_date = September 23rd (Libra) |relatives = Shuuya Nonaka (Father) Kaoru Nonaka (Mother) Kurumi Nonaka (Younger Sister) Unborn Child |affiliation = Tatsuyama Village (Formerly) Serizawa Residence Kimura Academy (Third-Year High School Student) Kimura Town|status = Alive}} Yuki Nonaka (野中 柚希, Nonaka Yuki) is a member of the Tatsuyama Village, a childhood friend of Rei and Takashi Serizawa as well as the older sister of Kurumi Nonaka, making her the first child of Kaoru and Shuuya Nonako. She is the initial observer watching over the "Suzaku" as such she attends the same school, as well as being the class representative of her class, where Aoi, Rei and Takshi are. She later becomes one of the main female protagonists of the series. Appearance Yuki is a beautiful young woman with a slim yet endowed build with a far more notable big butt. She has black, shoulder-length hair that has a longer portion of her hair put into a braid on the left side of her face tied into a single braid, as well as a single long strang of hair (also known in Japan as ahoge) and yellow eyes. Most of the time, she is seen dressed in the uniform of her school, which resembles a white sailor uniform that has a black collar and black cuffs that has white horizontal stripes, an orange-colored tie hanged from the edges of her collar, a short black skirt that has a single white stripe, long black socks that has a white stripe around her calves, and also white-colored shoes. Personality Yuki is usually calm and gives off a very relaxed air, and is proper of her actions. However, she displays a different side whenever she's around Rei, like being intimate and displaying loneliness. Being a member of the Tatsuyama Village who is sent by village to watch over Aoi Haruno, the village's "failure", she is dedicated with her role, even going as far as telling Rei that she won't show mercy on killing the Vermilion bird if she makes her surroundings dangerous, even if Rei and Takashi would come to hate her. First time learning of Aoi's relationship with Rei, Yuki considered her to be a hindrance for his peace. But later on, she and Aoi become close friends and also rivals in love albeit the rivalry becoming even more intense after she started to live with Rei. Yuki often gets jealous of when Aoi (or other members of the harem) get to do things with Rei that she didn't and wants to do, and normally she takes the initiative of doing them herself or having Rei make up for it later. Because Yuki wasn't born talented, she values repetition and working hard when it comes to training as well as school work. She's the type of person that believes anyone can reach her level as long as they are willing to put the work in to reach it. History Rei and Yuki grew up as next-door neighbors in the Village. After Rei was exiled, by taking the blame for Seito's mistake, Yuki would spend the next 5 years growing stronger and maintaining the Serizawa home in the Village. Powers & Abilities As a life-long member of the Tatsuyama Village, Yuki has achieved a physical condition that goes well beyond the level of a normal human, though not comparable to that of Daemon-enhanced humans. Her strength at first was first classed as a B + Class among the Village in volume 1. Later on Volume IX, it is explained that her strength prior to their return to the Village was Pre-S Class, however, due to her strengthening her bond with Rei via Belialiun Vow, it became S-Class. Through using the full power of Sakuya, Yuki is able to overpower one of the Azure Dragon Doll Seiryuu and one of the Four Perils Qióngqí. Having completed the Belialuin Vow with Rei, she is on par with Mio and Celis. * Superhuman Strength: While not as strong as Rei, Yuki has, on many occasions, easily sliced through foes with her weapon Sakuya. * Superhuman Speed: While not as fast as Rei and Mio, Yuki has been able to wield her weapon with blinding speeds to cut down her foes. * Magic Resistance: Yuki has, on different occasions shown a level of resistance against magical attacks from Daemons and Magicians. * Enhanced Healing: Master Swordswoman: Having dedicated years of training to hone her mastery of the blade, Yuki has become a highly skilled combatant. This is shown during the battle against Garo, after realizing that she couldn't cut through his barrier, she struck at the same spot over and over again at the same angle until she finally broke through. * Magical Barrier: Other Skills Sexual Resilience: Due to repeated "subjugation" sessions with Rei, Yuki has attained a much higher level of resistance against the effects of the Qarinah Curse. High Charisma: As a beautiful high school girl with an attractive body, Yuki attracted unwanted attention in the school. She is able to use this attention to her advantage by manipulating the members of her fan base to doing her whims, such as helping her during the school festival preparations by joining one of the most understaffed departments. Equipment Sakuya ( ): A legendary Guardian Spirit of Mount Fuji, which chose Yuki as a partner because of her dedication and loyalty to Rei. For a good portion of the series, the weapon has had low power because it was far away from Mount Fuji. However, in Volume VII, Daemons from the Cocytus Faction have created a small sub-space portal within the weapon that connects it straight to the Human World letting her use its power in the Underground. In her battle against Seiryuu and Qiongqi, Sakuya shined a crimson light causing all the sakura trees around her to bloom, then displayed immense power that outmatched the Azure Dragon and Evil Beast. Unnamed Spirit Sword: Though currently unobtained, in Volume XII, it was revealed that Florence Nighingale and Eisheth are preparing a Spirit Sword on par with Sakuya and the Totsuka-no-Tsurugis after knowing that Yuki would have to return it after leaving the Tatsuyama Village. Trivia * As a child, Yuki used to have a fear of thunderstorms. * Her weak spot is her butt. * Her first sexual intercourse was vaginal. * Has good cooking skills and is able to make a variety of dishes. * One of her fondest memories growing up was going to going to the amusement park with Rei, Takashi, Kurumi, Takehito, Seito and Ryuuoujima. * Loves going to haunted houses. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Main Characters Category:Tatsuyama Village Category:Kimura Academy